This invention relates to oscillator circuits general and particularly to J-FET (Junction Field Effect Transistor) oscillators. The use of a JFET's in oscillator circuits at lower frequencies is well known. However, at higher frequencies, such as the UHF range, J-FET's are not utilized due to low gain and temperature instability.
One known approach to improve gain at this frequency range utilizes a bipolar transistor in parallel with a J-FET. The use of a bipolar transistor degrades the oscillator noise characteristics.